YuGiOh 5D's: The Troublesome Twosome
by Pookles
Summary: Takes place after episode 110. Aki is once again unconscious from saving Haruka's life. Someone comes to visit. Who will it be? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Starry: I have no clue why I wrote this even though I am a strong supporter of Yusei and Aki being a couple.

Ruka: You tell em'!

Yusei & Aki: WHAT?

Rua: What's this one about?

Starry: You'll see… *smirks evily*

Rua & Ruka: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and takes place shortly after episode 110.

**The Troublesome Twosome**

**Chapter 1**

Yusei POV

Finally. I'd done it.

I completed and Accel Synchro.

And a lot of people have been hurt because I failed the first time.

I failed and I succeeded, but it doesn't feel right…

"Hey Yusei! You awake in there?" Crow said loudly interrupting my thoughts while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm here," I said slowly, still doubting myself.

"I hope everyone's okay…" Crow said softer, then his eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh crap!"

"What? What's wrong?" Jack shouted at him.

"I left the twins alone at the stadium. I have to get back to them!" he said before rushing to his runner and taking off.

"Wonder what's gotten into him?" Jack said starting for his runner.

Jack had a point. It was just the twins; I mean come on, it's not like they can cause collateral damage like Aki can.

Aki. That's who else needed to be checked on. I wonder if she's woken up yet…

Crow POV

Lies.

I've always hated them.

Especially when telling them to friends.

I wasn't really going to see the twins, but Aki, was who I wanted, no needed to see.

And she'd be happy to see one of her friends there when she woke up.

I hope.

Ruka POV

Jack and Yusei just pulled up, Yusei directing a questioning gaze towards me as Jack, as stubborn as ever, was glaring at Rua who was obviously glaring back.

"Did Crow come here?" Jack asked as he let his eyes wander the now empty stadium.

"No. Why? Did he say he was going to?" I asked now more than two of us utterly confused.

"Yeah, he did. I wonder where he could be…" Yusei said averting his gaze to look up at the gathering stars.

It was as if the stars held all his answers.

They might as well; after all, he's the 'Satellite's Shooting Star'.

Crow POV

I got to the hospital quite quickly despite the major collateral damage and the clean up crews that were trying to move it all. I walked through the front doors, which were somehow still working after all that wind and flying debris. I walked over to the nurse at the receptionist's counter.

"Which was to Aki Izayoi's room?" I asked the nurse sitting in the chair.

"Walk down this hallway," she said pointing to my left, "and it's the last door on the right."

"Thank you," I said quickly before sprinting down the hallway to Aki's room.

I took hold of the door handle very quietly in case she'd already woken up from her coma and was sleeping. You did not want to see Aki cranky; not a happy day for her or the person who woke her up.

I opened he door slowly, peeking through the small and gradually growing crack between the door and the door frame.

I saw that a nurse was with her; curtain not drawn, stroking her head. I saw tears falling from Aki's eyes.

"It'll be alright sweetie, one of your friends is bound to show up at some point," I heard her murmur to Aki's nonmoving body.

That was my cue. I opened the door the rest of the way and walked up beside the nurse and looked up at her.

"Is she asleep?" I asked the nurse, but she simply shook her head.

"Then is she…?" I asked, forcing myself to swallow.

She shook her head again.

I looked at her, a gaze of puzzlement aimed directly at the nurse who was starting to get annoying with her stubbornness not to speak.

But what else could be keeping Aki away from regular activities? Unless…

She was still unconscious.

"Is she going to wake up soon?" I asked the nurse, half expecting her to either shake or nod her head. But this time she spoke.

"Only time will tell," she said calmly before quietly exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

I pulled a chair over beside Aki's bed and stared at her face, which was stained with her tears.

I'd heard the story of when Aki first went to the hospital after her loss of Divine.

Ruka had been going on and on about how cute it was that when Yusei wiped her tear away and then she woke up.

Maybe that could work again.

I unfolded my arms and took off my glove. I slowly reached out to her and wiped away her tears.

No reaction.

Maybe only Yusei could do it, or the bonds between us needed to be stronger.

Then I remembered how Ruka was saying that it would've been even cuter if Yusei had kissed her like in 'Sleeping Beauty'.

I'd do it.

Anything to stare into her gorgeous earth brown eyes again.

I stood up and leaned over her. I slowly brought my lips into contact with hers only for a brief moment, and then quickly pulled away.

I sat back down in my chair again, feeling somewhat pleased with my action. I prayed that she'd wake up. She had to. Or else…I might lose her to Yusei.

Yusei was always good at getting the ladies' attention, but never wanted anything to do with them. Then Aki came along. She changed all three of us. I fell for her, but didn't show it, Yusei obviously had a soft spot for her and Jack blushed when she came over to the garage that one time wearing a red tube top and faded denim short shorts.

The truth was that Aki looked good in whatever she wore. Whether it have been that overly poofy, neon yellow with purple lightening bolt dress on Carly's engagement party that she made all the girls wear, to her simple clothing such as the classic red tube top and faded denim short shorts.

Ah, Aki. Always a pleasant memory in my mind. Then I noticed that I'd let my eyes wander the room. I looked back down at her, seeing her begin to stir. She yawned, and then slowly opened her eyes. Like a newborn baby opening its eyes to the world for the first time…

Starry: Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger!

Ruka: Oh whoop de do. I thought you were gonna make this short.

Starry: It will be, I just haven't thought of what else is gonna happen yet.

Ruka: *rolls eyes* Of course you haven't

Starry: Reviews are love, so if you love me review, if you don't…review anyway. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Starry: I really didn't mean to make this a longer story.

Ruka: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**xXx**

Crow POV

Her eyes slowly opened and her gaze wandered around the hospital room. Her earth brown irises then locked on me, a questioning look in her eyes. My heart felt ready to burst out of my chest; I was so happy.

"Good morning Crow," she said softly before yawning, she looked so cute like that.

"Good afternoon Aki," I replied with a light chuckle.

"Is it really that late in the day?" she asked as she sat up.

"Yeah, but it's been three days since you had that fall," I replied.

"What about Team Catastrophe?" she asked, pushing herself backwards to lean on the headboard.

"Don't you worry about them, I took revenge for you," I said proudly.

Her face lit up. "Thank you Crow, I thought I could do it for myself but three guys against one girl isn't a good idea…" she said looking away as a smile graced her lips.

I slowly moved myself onto the bed and wrapped my arm around her. She blushed at the action and turned away. I chuckled and pulled her closer to me.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Aki. No one else is in this wing of the hospital anyway," I said softly.

I then noticed that she was gripping the sheet rather tightly, keeping it up over her legs. When I reached for it to lift it up she swatted my hand away.

"Is there something you don't want me to see Aki? Like your female parts?" I said with a smirk.

That earned me a bop on the head from Aki. Not that I wasn't used to it already. And I wasn't the only one. When Yusei was being an asshole at the Premier Event for the W.R.G.P., Aki slapped him across the face in front of us and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her in shock and she stomped off and he followed her to say sorry but she ignored him. It was really funny to watch him try and get her attention.

She was still looking away from me and I noticed that her grip had loosened a bit so I took the chance to rip the sheet off her.

I knew what she was hiding.

"Crow!" she shouted and pulled the blanket back up.

She had long gashes all over her legs.

"Aki…How did that happen?" I asked her, pulling her close to me again feeling

her tears on my neck.

"I saved a little girl from being blown away into the storm…and the flying shards of glass gave me these scars on my legs," she said brokenly, nuzzling into my neck and chest.

"Are those scars permanent?" I asked her.

"No, they'll go away eventually."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

I was about to comfort her further when I heard my cell phone ring. I looked to see that it was a text message from Yusei.

'_Hey Crow, goin 2 c aki. And jack wants 2 kno wher the f*** r u?'_

"Hey Aki, do you want to mess with Yusei and the others?" I asked her, turning away from my cell phone.

"If it'll make me feel better. What are we gonna do?" she asked, staring at me with her beautiful eyes.

"The others will be here any second, are you up for a round of Hide-n-Seek?"

"Yeah… Let's go! Oh but wait I need to change," she said softly before standing up, taking her riding suit off the hook on the wall and stepping into the bathroom to change.

Damn how I wish I was in there with her right now…

She stepped out heartbeats later and we started for the door.

"Did you like your first kiss Crow?" she asked as we walked down the hallway, slipping her hand into mine.

"Yeah, I did," I said softly before we kissed briefly on the lips.

**xXx**

Starry: Now the fun really begins! There will be 3 chapters in this story.

Ruka: Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Starry: Wow…I actually feel like typing today. I might get that "Dragon Naturally Speaking" thingy or whatever so I'll be able to post stories a lot faster.

Ruka: Anyways…on with the story!

**xXx**

Crow POV

Aki and I were having a great time together, we'd been almost everywhere in the city. We'd stopped for lunch at the same coffee shop that Jack went to almost everyday.

Apparently they served breakfast and lunch now.

How convenient…

We parked our D-Wheels (We got Aki's from the garage after Bruno fixed it.) and sat down at one of the tables. Stephanie –who was serving Jack and Yusei- walked over and took our orders. After she walked away we launched into an intense conversation about the most random things.

Aki POV

I knew that Crow was funny, but never this funny!

Spending the day with Crow was one of the smartest decisions I'd ever made in my life.

This whole past week we'd been staying at my house, still continuing our game of hide-n-seek with our other team members. And let me just say, sleeping in the same bed as Crow is pretty interesting.

But out of all the time we spent together, the café was the best.

We sat down and ordered lunch. We also noted Jack and Yusei seated two tables away.

I knew that they'd seen us when we got here, so we figured that they were talking about us.

Our drinks, his lemonade, my water and two cups of Blue Eyes Mountain Coffee arrived at our table.

"Coffee's on the house," Stephanie said cheerfully before retreating over to Jack's table to refill his cup.

Crow did not look happy about the two cups of coffee sitting on the table.

But that soon changed when we saw Jack snap at Stephanie and Yusei face palm at Jack's rudeness. It sent us into a hysterical laughing fit.

"I wonder if they've seen us yet," Crow said as we calmed down from our laughing.

"With how loud we're laughing, I would assume so," I said as I shoved a forkful of Chicken Caesar Salad into my mouth.

"Yeah," Crow said before taking a bite of his burger.

Crow POV

I finished my burger before she finished her salad so I decided to watch her eat.

I know it's stalker-ish, but she's so graceful with her movements. The fluent motion of her hand maneuvering the fork through her leafy green salad, pricking at a few leaves and lifting them to her mouth and putting the leaf-covered fork into her mouth.

The same lips that had connected with mine not too long ago.

I smirked at the thought of that. I soon averted my gaze from the goddess sitting next to me and over to the lower-life-forms sitting two tables over. Yusei and jack were staring back, shocked looks on their faces.

Aki also noticed this and snickered.

They stood up and walked over to our table. They sat down across from us and I noticed Yusei's expression go back to its normal, expressionless self.

"Hey guys, what goes on?" I said in greeting.

"I though Aki was going to be discharged from the hospital tomorrow?" Jack said, his tone being quite harsh.

Yusei nodded approvingly.

Aki POV

Crow shook his head. "I wanted to make sure she was alright and when I got there the nurse said that she was free to go," he explained as we stood up.

Stephanie handed me the bill and I handed back the booklet containing the money for our meal and a decent tip.

The waitress nodded and retreated back inside the shop.

Crow and I shared a glance and walked over to Jack and Yusei who were still sitting down. I wrapped my arms around Yusei's neck and rested my head on his shoulder, while Crow did the same with Jack.

"We want to play a game," we said in unison.

"What kind of game?" Yusei asked suspiciously, a smirk creeping to his lips.

"Hide-n-seek, give us 5 minutes to hide then come find us. The boundaries are the city's limits, including the Satellite," I said before pecking Yusei on the cheek and Crow doing the same to Jack.

We quickly hopped on our respective runners and took off before Jack could shout bloody murder and try to kill Crow.

Yusei POV

"What the hell was that?" Jack yelled in murderous rage.

"They want to play hide-n-go seek," I said looking after them, still feeling a pink tint on my cheeks from when Aki kissed me.

"Why would they want to play such a childish game?" Jack asked, his tone as sharp as ice.

"I don't know, but it's been five minutes so let's go," I said hopping on my runner and taking off with Jack not too far behind.

"Those two are such as troublesome twosome…" Jack said irritably as we turned a corner.

Crow POV

Aki and I were laughing our heads off as we navigated the city streets.

"Nice job," she commented as we stopped at a red light.

"Thanks you too," I replied, looking into her amber brown eyes through the face guard on her helmet.

"Thanks," she said as we took off again.

I noticed the disappointed tone in her voice and sighed. Then I saw the Neo Domino Public Beach completely empty.

I motioned for her to follow and drove down into the parking lot. We dismounted our runners and cloaked them so they couldn't be seen.

We ran hand-in-hand into a small grove in the forest by the beach. I fell into the soft, green grass and Aki lied down next to me.

Feeling her hot breath on my neck, I pulled her on top of me and kissed her passionately. She kissed back with the same emotion and soon we broke apart for air. We each smiled at the other and soon fell asleep with her on top of me.

***Time Skippie***

Crow POV

I awoke to someone wiggling my shoulder; I opened my eyes to see that it was Yusei. I made a pouty face and noticed that Aki was still asleep.

Yusei nodded to me and left, Jack nowhere in sight. Yusei actually wanted to leave us in peace.

Remind me to thank him later.

It was around 4:30 in the afternoon so I just watched her sleep.

A few hours later I woke her up –which she wasn't too thrilled about- and we drove back to her house and changed into our night clothes and got into her bed.

"No funny business," she warned as I climbed into her King sized bed along with her.

"No funny business," I confirmed, as we shared a long, loving kiss before we both drifted off to sleep, each tangled in the other's arms.

**xXx  
**

Starry: That wasn't half bad.

Ruka: Yeah.

Yusei: True.

Crow:…

Aki:…

Jack: Wasn't bad, wasn't good either.

Starry: TOO FAR! *pulls a pillow off bed and throws at Jack*

Jack: Owie… *rubs head*

Starry; Don't mock me or I'll steal your Atlas Punch and use it on you.

Jack: O.O *Hides in corner*

Ruka: Please review. If you do Yusei will show up at your door shirtless and with a tray of cookies. (Not really) If you don't then Starry or most likely Jack will move you to the top of their hit list. Bye!


End file.
